


No school Tomorrow

by This_is_lovin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU where david adopted max, Cute, ENJOY IT, Gen, I already wrote this, Mention of abuse, Ok bye, Short, Sick Fic, WORRIED DADVID, but on a different account, whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_lovin/pseuds/This_is_lovin
Summary: Max gets sick, and a worried David needs to take care of him.
Relationships: Dadvid!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	No school Tomorrow

David was sleeping soundly, his mind in a different world, a better world. Where no pain was conflicted among people who did no wrong, people understood love. He was in peace, his window on the right side of his room was bringing a breeze inside and making his room smell of Honey Suckle, and Pine trees-plus sap-.

The only sound was the blankets moving or David snoring… Until there was a soft padding of footsteps running down the hall, then light illuminated the hallway but David's door blocked out the light so you could only see a sliver of yellow.

David woke up with a start when he heard the little feet running down the hallway than the soft flick of the light, he put one foot out of his bed. His tree pajama pants and stained gray shirt were all crumpled up, his red hair was sticking up in random corners, his forest green eyes were still a little dazed. He opened his door and hissed as the light shined right in his eyes.

He softly walked to the bathroom, the door was wide open. On the brownish tile floor was Max sitting over the toilet barfing. Max's gray T-shirt was falling past his knees, his blue pants were hanging on very loosely, his cold teal eyes were closed, while his black fluffy hair was more messy than normal.

David squatted down, and rubbed small circles on the throwing up kid. Max went a little tense but eased up when he smelled the sap and musty rain, "Hey kiddo, you okay?" Questioned David when Max stopped barfing.

Max just glared at him and snarled, "Move, I should go to bed. You have work, I have school."

Davids' eyes went wide, and he said, "What! Max you threw up, you're going to stay home. I'll take the day off, it should be fine."

Max just glared but his flushed face didn't help make him look more angry.

David started moving the back of his hand to Max's face, Max flinched, David felt guilt seep into his veins. David's hand reached Max's forehead, it was hotter than usual.

"Take a shower, I'll make a bed on the couch." David stated in a firm voice, Max glared but nodded.

David walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to make Maxs' bed, he collected thin blankets than thicker blankets. Brought down a comfy pillow, got a trash can by the couch, turned on the TV to an Adam Sandler movie, got some tissues just in case. Then he got Vicks and two extra pairs of socks.

David heard the soft creak of the door open and then Maxs' door open for Pajamas.

David got out his phone and dialed Gwen knowing she would be awake, the phone rang two times until an irritated Gwen answered saying, "What. Do. You. Want. David."

"MaxthrewupIdon'thavemedicine,shouldIbringhimtothedoctors?MaxisSICK!" Whispered/yelled David stress filling up his already tired voice, "Ugh, David talk slower."

"Okay, Max threw up. I don't have medicine,should I bring him to the doctors? Max is SICK!"

"David, just watch him, get his temp, keep checking up on him. Simple." Stated Gwen

"Okay thank-!" David hung up on Gwen when he heard the creak of the stairs.

David excited the kitchen, he saw Max looking sick to his stomach.

David ushered Max to the couch and tucked him in, he took one of Maxs' feet in his hand got the Vicks and put some on his hands and slowly put it on his foot than put on the sock did the same with the other foot, "Damn, David I didn't know you had a foot fetish." Said Max.

David just rolled his eyes and said, "You're sick."

"No shit, sherlock."

"Language."

That was the end of the conversation, Max threw up two more times.

The living room was stacked with books in the corner, the carpet filling up with dust, the couch was old with little holes here and there, the three big windows where covered by yellow curtains which softly blew in the night wind, Max was sleeping he was sniffling through his stuffy nosed, David's face was covered with blue glare from the TV, he's eyes where softly closing right when the sun came up, there was an old bookshelf bending with the weight of books and dust bunnies.

No work or school.

Finished!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed here's a poem called Won't you by Shel Shiverstein,
> 
> Barbaras eyes are blue as azure
> 
> Buts shes in love with Freddy
> 
> Karen's sweet but Harry has her
> 
> Gentle Jane is going steady.
> 
> Carols hates me, so does May,
> 
> Abigail will not be mine,
> 
> Nancy lives too far away…
> 
> Won't you be my Valentine?
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes to lazy to check :p lol bye.


End file.
